Could this be true
by FabrevansTaylorSquared
Summary: SO it's AU obviously.Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift are also in it bu they're just regular teenagers and I have given their story.Quinn and Sam are also in it.Mostly it will be in Taylor's and Quinn's point of view.Give it a try I assure you you will not be disappointed.Give it a try and please feel free to Review xx


Quinn sat there at her bed waiting for her Santana and Brittany to pick her had planned to go for friend Taylor was also gonna be four girls had been best friends freshman they were gonna begin their junior year after the of them were had to go to the mall so they were going to pick her up from of these girls belonged to super rich families and had pools in their houses but planned on going to one of the many clubs Quinn's dad was just thinking about which clubs she'd join this then she heard a car went outside and just as she thought San and Britt were there looking gorgeous as hopped inside and they set off.

When they reached there, the pool was pretty had picked Taylor up 10 minutes ago and now had reached the saw two life guards at the corner of the pool and one of them caught her had blonde hair and a huge mouth which she found then he took his shirt off and jumped in the pool to teach a pretty girl how to girl looked Quinn's age and a had a pretty toned the blondie put his arms around her waist she couldn't help but feel then she yelled someone yelling at her,"Hey Q!Are you still there?" said Santana." I just kind of zoned out."replied Quinn.

"Well you better go !and get Taylor with you as girl takes hours just to get into her swimsuit."said Brittany

With that the two girls left and Quinn went to saw that Taylor had already changed and was looking smoking hot.  
"Oh hi Q!Do you want me to wait for you?" asked Taylor "Yes." said quickly changed and got into her swimsuit.  
Both of the girls headed to the looked around and saw that Taylor was oogling another boy with tan she noticed it was the other life hit her playfully in the arm and said,"You're drooling Taylor!God!Get a grip."  
"Oh Yeah Yeah." said Taylor not noticing what her friend said earlier and went to talk to the tan boy.  
Quinn rolled her eyes and just then she saw the blonde hottie passing was walking around the pool so she decided to do the same but in a non-suspicious way. When she was walking she didn't notice the puddle of water was there and !Just as she was about to fall in the pool she was caught by someone with very muscular saw that she was in the arms of the guy she had been stalking was able to take a quick look at had blue eyes the ones in which she could get lost in forever.  
"Lor menari," he said.  
"Uhh Excuse me?"she replied "It means you have pretty eyes."he replied almost instantly, blush creeping up his cheek.  
"Oh,Why Thank you."she said Then he realized he was still holding her so he quickly moved his arms."Uh well nice to meet you.I'm Sam." he said "Quinn."she said "So you're the life guard huh?"she said "Yeah well technically both my friend there talking to that blonde girl and I volunteered to become the life guards." he said pointing to the tan boy Taylor was talking.  
"Oh yeah he's with my friend Taylor there."she said.  
"Her name's TAYLOR?!Funny cause his name is Taylor as well,"he said Laughing.  
"Cool!Well I gotta friends are waiting for me and what did you mean by 'Volunteer'?"Quinn said.  
"Well you see I'm not actualy poor and neither is my friend and even though we have pool at our houses we like coming her so that's why we volunteered to be the life guards for free."  
"Oh Cool!By the way my dad's the owner of this club."She said Smiling.  
"Really?" he replied , "You're a Fabray?"  
"Yup." she replied , "Well anyways I gotta go nice to meet you Sam."  
With that she turned and left but Sam couldn't stop thinking about could she be so perfect?He had never met any girl as pretty as her but he guesses there was a first time for heard Taylor calling him and went over to his friend not forgetting the angel that would had captured his heart .


End file.
